Ring Your Song
by Akai Momo
Summary: Cerita antara pemuda sebatang kara dan miskin yang memutuskan untuk menjadi budak jualan dengan seorang pria saudagar kaya raya yang membelinya. Dan waktu demi waktu, perlahan mereka mulai merasakan sensasi asing namun menggelitik hati yang bernama cinta. (Saudagar kaya raya!Joonmyun & budak!Yixing, Era!1001 Arabian Night, main!Sulay) (RNR, please..? :D)
1. Chapter 1

(" _Now we've come so far from darkness_

 _And will never be apart._

 _So we leave for tomorrow,_

 _To start our lives again._

 _Find me there, my tiny feathers_

 _Of my holy ancient days,_

 _You will calm all my sadness_

 _And ring your song, only for me_

 _Find me there, my tiny feathers_

 _Of my holy ancient days_

 _I will calm all your sadness,_

 _and sing my song, only for you_." – Ring Your Song © Kajiura Yuki)

.

.

.

* * *

 **Ring Your Song**

.

 **Screenplays!Sulay and others**

.

 **T**

.

 **I don't own anything, except storyline**

.

 **Akai Momo**

.

 **Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Boys Love/ Alternative Universe with much baby typos**

.

 **No like, don't read!**

.

 **Summary!** :

Cerita antara seorang pemuda miskin dan sebatang kara yang memutuskan untuk menjadi menjadi budak jualan dengan seorang pria saudagar kaya raya yang kebetulan singgah di kota tempatnya berada. Bersama dengan matahari yang merangkak tiap detik waktu, gumpalan awan putih bagai kapas yang mengantung di langit biru, angin padang pasir yang kasar menyengat-nyengat kulit dan butiran-butiran pasir berwarna kuning pudar tempat mereka berpijak dan melangkah maju menuju harapan baru, sepasang majikan dan budak itu perlahan mulai menikmati sensasi menyenangkan yang menggelitik hati bernama cinta.

 **Wealthy-Merchant**!Joonmyun dan **Slave**!Yixing

 **Era!1001 Arabian Night**

.

.

.

* * *

1.) Aku bawa ff Sulay lagi!

2.) Yixing-nya aku buat kalem tapi tetap tegar. _Say horray_ , _please_. XD

3.) Mencoba dengan latar belakang yang baru, _1001_ _Arabian_ _Night-Era_! Belum ada di _ffnet_ , 'kan…? :D

4.) Sibuk mencari referensi untuk memperdalam latar belakang cerita ini! kalau ada yang mau membantu dan berbagi informasi, silahkan _PM_ aku! ^^

5.) Untuk referensi pakaian para tokoh, aku akan membuat sketsanya dan kuposting di _fb_ -ku, kalau mau lihat, silahkan ke _fb_ : Abbey Kingsworth. :*

6.) RnR biar aku bisa cepat _update_!

.

.

.

* * *

 **1** **st** **night** " **Waiting** "

.

.

.

* * *

Sepasang mata hitam kecoklatannya menjelajah ke sekitar, melihat ke seluruh sudut-sudut ruangan yang cukup remang –bahkan di sudut-sudut atas ruangan terdapat jarring laba-laba yang cukup banyak, mengesankan jika tempat tersebut sangat tidak dirawat baik-, ruangan yang terbuat dari batu bata dengan dua jendela berbentuk persegi yang dihiasi jeruji besi di salah satu sisi ruangan.

Di salah satu sudut terdapat satu meja bundar dengan sebuah lampu minyak berbentuk tabung yang bersebelahan dengan dua toples kosong dan tepat disebelahnya terdapat lemari kayu tua berpintu dua yang tampak rapuh dan akan roboh kapanpun.

Di salah satu sisi ruangan lainnya, terdapat kawat yang membentang sebagai tempat untuk mengantung pakaian-pakaian, dan di beberapa tempat di lantai ada beberapa kasur jerami yang disinari cahaya raja hari.

Ruangan tersebut terasa sumpek dan telah terisi oleh beberapa orang yang –mungkin- bernasib sama seperti dirinya. Tanpa sanak saudara, miskin, dan seolah tak ada jalan lain untuk melanjutkan hidup diri sendiri selain merelakan menjadi budak yang menunggu untuk dibeli oleh saudagar kaya ataupun para raja-raja.

Mengingat hal itu, sepasang mata yang semula tampak tenang dan sedikit tidak acuh, berubah menjadi gelisah, memelas dan menyedihkan. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan jika butir-butir air mata mulai merangsek memberontak keluar, merasa mengasihani dirinya sendiri atas pilihan yang tak ia kira ini, sampai-sampai ia ingin menangis tersedu kembali.

Akan tetapi, begitu ia mengingat pengalamannya yang lalu, pengalaman di mana ia menangis hingga berteriak sampai suaranya menghilangpun, semua yang telah terjadi dan yang telah berlalu tidak akan berubah. Dan yang hanya bisa ia lakukan hanyalah pasrah-ikhlas-terus berjuang melangkah tanpak harus ragu-ragu. Tanpa berpikir untuk menoleh ke belakang untuk sesaat, walaupun rasa menyesal akan pilihannya semakin menggumpal di relung hati.

Pemuda manis dengan kondisi tubuh yang tampak memprihatinkan tersebut kembali menegarkan diri, menghirup udara pelan dan menghembuskannya pelan pula, sebelah tangannya yang terdapat sepasang gelang perak tua warisan almarhum nenek dan gelang manik-manik dari kayu buatan tangan almarhum ayah tercinta mengusap pelupuk matanya.

Kepalanya yang ditutupi kain sutra transparan berwarna ungu menoleh ke segala arah perlahan, mencoba melihat wajah-wajah asing yang mulai hari ini akan menjadi teman seruangan. Pemuda berambut hitam legam yang terlihat berantakan namun tak mengurangi sisi manisnya tersebut berdecak kecil, ia merasa malu karena tertipu oleh wajah para pemuda yang hampir seluruhnya cantik-cantik, bahkan mengalahkan para pemudi yang juga ada di sana.

"Apa yang kau tunggu lagi..?!" pemuda itu terlonjak mendengar suara pria paruh baya yang sempat ia lupakan. Berjengit kaget ketika suara tersebut berhasil mengambil perhatian orang-orang disana untuk tertuju padanya. "Mulai sekarang, inilah kamarmu sampai kau dibeli oleh saudagar kaya raya atau raja yang membutuhkan budak sepertimu!"

"Ayo cepat masuk ke dalam dan siapkan dirimu untuk transaksi malam ini!" Tangan gemuk yang dihiasi cincin batu cantik itu mendorong kasar punggung sang pemuda tersebut, setelah dengan lancangnya mengelus-elus ceruk punggungnya yang tak tertutupi sehelai benangpun.

"Ah!"

Pemuda bertubuh kecil tersebut nyaris saja jatuh terjerembab akibat keseleo karena didorong sedemikian kencangnya tiba-tiba jika ia tidak menahan diri, dan begitu ia benar-benar masuk ke dalam ruangan, terdengar suara debam dari pintu tua yang terbuat dari kayu berukiran cantik setelahnya, lalu suara nyaring rantai hingga beberapa menit kemudian hanya heninglah yang datang berkunjung di sana.

Ia hanya bisa menatap sendu pintu cantik di hadapannya, pintu yang menjadi pembatas antara dunia dalam ruangan dengan dunia luar ruangan yang dulu sempat ia jajaki.

"Kuharap," gumamnya dengan pandangan masih tertuju pada pintu tersebut. Mencoba untuk tidak peduli dengan tatapan beragam ekspresi orang-orang di sana. "kuharap aku bisa pergi dari sini dan melihat dunia luar lagi untuk selamanya." Sepasang mata yang ketika ia masih berusia kanak-kanak berbinar indah, kini tampak kosong dengan cahaya harapan yang mulai memudar.

Sebuah suara kecil namun nyaring seorang gadis muda menyentak lamunannya. "Apa kau akan tetap di sana seperti orang idiot..?"

"Eh..?!" pemuda itu menoleh ke sumber suara, untuk kemudian bertatapan dengan gadis berambut ikal pendek berwarna merah kecoklatan, gadis yang sekilas tampak lebih muda darinya. Gadis itu duduk di atas tumpukan jerami dengan diapit dua pria berwajah lusuh yang bermuka tajam, berjarak tak jauh darinya berdiri. "a-apa..?" balasnya lirih dengan nada tidak yakin.

"Selain idiot, apa kau juga tuli..?! kalau begitu, mana ada yang mau membelimu!"

Kata-kata tersebut cukup membuat sang pemuda sakit hati dan terbawa emosi, namun ia hanya bisa diam dan mencoba bersabar, sebab tidak ada guna jika ia memiliki reputasi buruk di hari pertama ia tinggal di tempat tersebut. Selain itu, ia lebih memilih pergi untuk tidak memperdulikan ocehan-ocehan bernada kesal dari sang gadis dan bisik-bisik menyudutkan dari orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan sinis. Mencoba untuk membuat tuli telinganya sejenak, dengan memfokuskan diri kepada tujuan utama semenjak ia datang kemari beberapa menit lalu.

Melangkah agak tanpa semangat, dengan denyutan-denyutan menyedihkan di hatinya, meninggalkan si pintu dan mendekati salah satu jendela berjeruji yang terdapat tirai jaring-jaring kecil berwarna abu-abu gelap, tirai yang berdansa santai bersama terpaan angin padang pasir yang kasar, hanya untuk mengintip pemandangan lautan padang pasir, dengan hamparan kanvas biru cerah yang dihiasi sapuan awan tipis dan senyum ramah dari raja hari yang merangkak di pucuk langit.

Mulai menunggu dengan sabar pada seseorang yang akan membelikannya, mengeluarkannya dari tempat ini dan menyelamatkan hidupnya yang sudah terpuruk terlalu dalam ke lubang keputusasaan.

.

.

.

* * *

 **To be Continued**

.


	2. Chapter 2

Ketika Yixing kembali melongok mengintip pemandangan di luar, ia melihat jika tirai hitam pekat menyelubungi langit. Lalu tampak tangan-tangan imajiner menata bintang-bintang cantik—menempelkannya di tirai hitam tersebut, ada pula tangan-tangan imajiner yang sibuk berdebat untuk memutuskan apakah saat ini adalah untuk bulan sabit atau untuk bulan purnama yang menggantung indah bersama para bintang, awan-awan kelabu berarakan tidak mengacuhkan keindahan alam yang diberikan sang pencipta kepada langit malam, dan Yixing dengan sepasang kelereng sayunya menatap melas kearah pemandangan langit malam tersebut.

Ruang tempat dirinya berada, yang semula sedikit gelap kini lumayan terang, terlihat seseorang yang menyalakan lampu minyak dan meletakkannya di meja yang ada. Suara gemerisik kasur jerami akibat diinjak para penghuni ruangan, sibuk mempersiapkan diri sebaik mungkin sebelum beberapa menit ke depan mereka akan keluar bersama para _ad-dayyuutsu_ , mucikari yang mengurus mereka selama ini.

Ya. Malam ini adalah malam yang dikatakan salah satu _ad-dayyuutsu_ kepada Yixing beberapa jam yang lalu, malam dimana pelelangan untuk yang pertama kalinya pria berparas manis dan tampak kalem tersebut ikut serta di dalamnya.

* * *

.

.

.

(" _Now we've come so far from darkness_

 _And will never be apart._

 _So we leave for tomorrow,_

 _To start our lives again._

 _Find me there, my tiny feathers_

 _Of my holy ancient days,_

 _You will calm all my sadness_

 _And ring your song, only for me_

 _Find me there, my tiny feathers_

 _Of my holy ancient days,_

 _I will calm all your sadness,_

 _and sing my song, only for you_." – Ring Your Song © Kajiura Yuki)

* * *

.

.

.

 **Ring Your Song**

.

 **Screenplays!Sulay and others**

.

 **T**

.

 **I don't own anything, except storyline**

.

 **Akai Momo**

.

 **Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Boys Love/ Alternative Universe with much baby typos**

.

 **No like, don't read!**

.

 **Summary!** :

Cerita antara seorang pemuda miskin dan sebatang kara yang memutuskan untuk menjadi menjadi budak jualan dengan seorang pria saudagar kaya raya yang kebetulan singgah di kota tempatnya berada. Bersama dengan matahari yang merangkak tiap detik waktu, gumpalan awan putih bagai kapas yang mengantung di langit biru, angin padang pasir yang kasar menyengat-nyengat kulit dan butiran-butiran pasir berwarna kuning pudar tempat mereka berpijak dan melangkah maju menuju harapan baru, sepasang majikan dan budak itu perlahan mulai menikmati sensasi menyenangkan yang menggelitik hati bernama cinta.

 **Wealthy-Merchant**!Joonmyun dan **Slave**!Yixing

 **Era!1001 Arabian Night**

* * *

.

.

.

1) Halo. Panggil aku Momo atau Akai. :D

2) Kalau mau ngetik ff ini memang nikmatnya pagi-pagi, ya. *minum teh*

3) Soal pakaian para _cast_ di sini, aku belum sempat mem- _posting_ nya di fb. Tapi aku jamin sketsa pakaian para _cast_ akan muncul di galeri fb sebelum ff ini tamat.

4) Silahkan mengunduh lagu yang ketika kalian mendengarnya, kalian serasa berada di negeri timur tengah, gurun/ dunia seribu-satu-malam. Aku merekomendasikan lagu: _Sand Dream_ , _Desert Sunset_ , _Sis_ _Puella_ , _Key of The Twilight_ dan _The Dreamers_. Atau _Ring Your Song_ juga boleh. Semua karya Kajiura Yuki.

 _5) RnR_ jika kalian ingin lanjut, aku tidak masalah kalau berhenti/ memaksakan tamat di tengah jalan. *telungkup*

* * *

.

.

.

 **2** **nd** **night** " **At Night of the Full-Moon** "

* * *

.

.

.

Dan ketika para budak lain mempersiapkan diri, dengan mandi bersama wewangian bunga-bunga di tempat pemandian bersama, memakai pakaian terbaik mereka yang tersimpan bersama pakaian budak lainnya di lemari, memakai cairan wewangian tubuh untuk memikat para pembeli agar mereka bisa terbebas dari tempat ini, dan lain sebagainya—sementara Yixing, ia cukup mandi dan bersiap-siap seperti biasanya, tidak se _wah_ budak yang lain. Hal itu cukup membuat terheran-heran mereka, dan selanjutnya tidak peduli lagi, kembali sibuk pada diri sendiri.

" _Balahisy_!" seru si gadis muda yang sedari awal tampak membenci kehadiran Yixing. Jarinya yang dihangatkan oleh sarung tangan berjaring abu-abu menunjuk angkuh padanya. Yixing menoleh ke belakang, arah suara gadis itu berasal, hanya untuk menemukan bahwa hampir semua orang menatap kearahnya juga dengan macam-macam ekspresi. " _Ridhleh_!" lanjut gadis itu.

Yixing mengedip sekali, dua kali, lalu tersenyum tipis dan sedikit membungkuk, " _Sukron_ , _ya ukhti_."

Balasan singkat yang cukup membuat semua orang terhenyak, terutama sang gadis muda. Bisik-bisik pun terdengar, kali ini yang menjadi objek pandang sebagian budak di ruangan itu adalah si gadis muda tersebut yang merautkan wajah menahan kekesalan. Kakinya menghentak sekali, lalu sambil mengibaskan rambut merah kecoklatannya, ia kembali berkata dengan nada merendahkan. "Jangan sok ramah padaku! Aku tahu kau kesal saat aku menghinamu, 'kan..? tapi kau memang jelek dan terlihat menjijikkan dengan pakaianmu yang tidak diganti seharian itu!" belanya, yang disetujui oleh sebagian budak. "Dan kau juga bau meskipun telah mandi karena pakaian itu! nanti, jangan dekat-dekat denganku, aku tidak mau mencium baumu dan tidak mau merasa bahwa aku seperti berteman dengan seorang _gembel_ , mengerti..?" lanjutnya.

"Ya! Aku juga" seru salah seorang budak wanita yang setuju dengan pemikiran naif sang gadis muda. "Jangan dekat-dekat denganku, kau tampak memalukan dan menyedihkan!" salah seorang lagi berseru. "Kau tahu, meskipun status kita budak, tapi kita juga harus memperhatikan penampilan diri sendiri supaya orang-orang diluar sana tertarik untuk membeli!" seorang lelaki berwajah cantik kemudian berseru, antara sebagian kata-katanya menghina dan sebagian kata-katanya memberikan nasehat. "Kau jelek, dan kuyakin tak akan ada seorangpun yang mau membelimu, apalagi melirikmu sebentar saja! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" lantang salah seorang pria cantik yang wajahnya terlihat seperti orang mabuk.

"Tentu saja!" si gadis muda yang kini dikelilingi oleh pendukungnya mendengus kasar. "tidak ada seorangpun yang mau membeli barang yang terlihat jelek dan berkualitas rendah, benar..?"

Semua pendukungnya berseru bersama. "Ya, Benar! _Balahisy_! _Ridhleh_!"

Saat itu, ketika kalimat demi kalimat hinaan meluncur deras ditujukan untuknya, Yixing hanya terdiam sambil menunduk, menatap tanpa minat pada pergelangan kaki-kakinya yang kini memakai rantai berkarat. Rantai yang juga terpasang di kaki-kaki para budak lain. Ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, menggeletukkan giginya tanpa mereka ketahui bahwa ia sangat marah dengan hinaan rendah tersebut. Demi mengabaikan dan menahan amarahnya, ia kembali menatap pemandangan indah langit malam. Kembali memainkan permainan _ayo-berpura-pura-menulikan-telingamu_.

Hatinya berbisik, bahwa penampilannya saat ini bahkan membuatnya lebih nyaman dan terbuka, tidak memalsukan diri sendiri seperti mereka semua. Ia terlihat sebagai pribadi yang jujur apa adanya, jika kondisi dan penampilannya seperti saat ini, sederhana dan tidak suka digelimangkan pakaian-pakaian atau hiasan-hiasan tubuh terbaik yang dilapisi emas maupun berlian juga mutiara. Berbeda dengan mereka yang dengan senang hati memalsukan diri sendiri, menutupi bau busuk alami di dalam tubuh masing-masing agar menjebak orang-orang yang hanyut dalam pesona mereka. Yixing tidak suka dengan kepalsuan, sangat tidak menyukainya.

"Biarkan saja ucapan melantur gadis itu," seseorang menepuk pundaknya. "Jamila memang seperti itu, penghasut ulung yang merasa tersaingi dengan kecantikan tiap anak baru yang datang kesini." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

Yixing mengerjap, bingung dengan kehadiran pria cantik yang mendadak akrab dengannya dan ucapan pria itu yang menyebutkan sebuah nama. "Jamila..?"

Pria cantik itu tersenyum kecil, lalu menunjuk diam-diam dengan dagunya kearah si gadis muda berambut merah kecoklatan yang sedang dipuji-puji oleh sebagian budak tentang penampilannya yang cukup memukau. "Anak itu, anak berambut merah kecoklatan yang sedari awal menghinamu terus sejak kau datang kemari. Namanya Jamila. Kau tahu, dia terus-terusan membicarakan hal yang sama: _tidak akan ada yang mau membelimu, karena kau jelek_ kepada anak baru, sementara dia sendiri sudah tinggal lumayan lama di sini. Tapi ya, _siapa yang mau membeli barang jelek_ _dan berkualitas rendah_ seperti katanya, benar..? ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Namanya cantik, tapi tidak secantik kelakuan dan _mulut_ nya yang jelek." Nilai pria itu jujur meskipun masih dengan suara berbisik, membuat Yixing terkekeh dan merasa mood-nya kembali baik. "Almarhum ayahku bilang aku tidak boleh menghina dan mengejek orang lain, tapi aku cukup setuju dengan penilaianmu." Kata Yixing.

"Karena aku, meskipun budak, pintar menilai sesuatu—apalagi kepribadian orang lain. Oh ya," kini mereka bersama menatap pemandangan luar dari balik jendela ruangan, sama-sama menjinjitkan kakinya yang diapit rantai lama. "siapa namamu..? namaku Minseok." Mata sipit khas wajah asian itu semakin sipit tatkala Minseok kembali tersenyum ramah.

"Namaku Yixing. Kau sepertinya bukan asli orang sini, benar..?"

"Kau benar, aku bukan asli orang sini. Aku berasal dari suatu tempat di ujung jauh sana," Minseok menjulurkan lengannya melewati pagar besi jendela. Matanya menerawang jauh dan tampak kilat rindu ketika Yixing menata wajah manisnya. "Aku diculik dari suatu tempat itu oleh orang tidak dikenal, lalu mereka membiusku dan mengirimku ke tempat ini—ah, menjual maksudku. Karena kupikir, mereka yang menculikku tidak sudi menyerahkan aku tanpa ada imbalan apapun." Lanjut Minseok.

"Kalau begitu, itu artinya kau sudah lama sekali di sini..?" tanya Yixing sambil merapatkan selendang tipisnya yang berwarna ungu, ketika angin malam gurun datang bertamu ke ruangan tersebut.

"Apakah enam bulan di tempat macam ini bisa dianggap lama sekali..? sejak enam bulan yang lalu ketika aku datang, sehari aku melewati waktu dengan kondisi seperti ini, rasanya seperti satu tahun." Jawab Minseok dengan lirih. "kalau sehari saja sudah aku anggap satu tahun, lalu berapa dengan enam bulan..?"

Yixing tidak segera menjawab. Ia membungkam bibirnya dengan mata menerawang ke langit berbintang indah dan bulan purnama yang menggantung di antara mereka. Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari dimana bulan purnama yang berwarna putih cantik itu memamerkan eksistensi abadinya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, pasti enam bulan itu waktu yang sangat lama jika di tempat seperti ini." balas Yixing tak lama kemudian.

Minseok mendesah lelah. "Sangat-sangat-sangat lama. Apalagi kau hidup di tempat bersama orang yang terus menerus menghina dan merendahkanmu, seperti Jamila misalnya?"

"Itu mimpi buruk, dan aku tidak suka. Apa kau pernah mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama denganku dari Jamila saat kau datang ke tempat ini..? Kau tahu, kau bilang Jamila akan mengeluarkan kata melanturnya saat ia merasa tersaingi dengan kecantikan orang baru, dan kau cantik. Kau juga manis. Jadi..?"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! Kau benar, aku pernah berada di posisimu, selama dua bulan penuh! Bahkan sebagian dari budak-budak disini pernah membuliku saat anak itu menghasut mereka."

"La-la-lalu..?!" kejut Yixing. Bahkan perlakuan yang di dapatkan Minseok lebih parah daripada dirinya. _Atau mungkin karena ini hari pertama, belum ada yang mau membuliku, paling tidak Jamila belum menghasut yang lain_ , begitu pikir Yixing—antara takut dan pasrah. "Kutebak kau pasti tertekan."

"Sangat, bahkan rasanya aku ingin bunuh diri saja. Berkali-kali mereka melukaiku, melukai psikis dan fisikku saat _Ad-dayyuutsu_ tidak mengawasi kami. Aku hampir kehilangan kewarasanku dan nyaris saja memotong urat nadiku dengan pecahan cermin milik Jamila jika Luhan tidak mencegahku."

"Luhan..?"

"Oh, dia temanku selama aku dalam fase beradaptasi di sini." Minseok terkekeh mengingat wajah temannya. Wajah asian yang sama sepertinya. "Tapi beruntungnya dia, karena telah dibeli dan dibebaskan oleh gubernur negeri tetangga ketika beliau mengunjungi kota kecil ini sehabis menghadiri acara penting dari kerajaan sini. Gubernur muda yang tampan tapi jarang berekspresi." Katanya. "Dia pergi di bulan keempat aku disini. Dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana kondisinya sekarang, tapi kuharap gubernur muda itu menjaganya dengan baik layaknya seperti manusia."

"Ya." Lirih Yixing dengan mata tertutup, menikmati belaian lembut angin malam dan butir-butir gurun yang terbawa olehnya pada wajah. "Semoga temanmu itu baik-baik saja, dan semoga ada orang yang membeli kita dari tempat ini. Mendengar ceritamu, aku jadi merasa takut dan pasrah sekaligus. Kalau bisa, aku ingin sekali melawan Jamila dan pengikutnya, tapi aku tidak ingin membuat masalah hanya karena persoalan sepele—kecuali jika memang aku terdesak dan tidak sadar jika lepas kendali, Minseok." Akunya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau berlama-lama di sini, Yixing. Aku juga tidak ingin kau mengalami buli dari budak-budak lain sepertiku. Ya, aku harap ada yang membeli kita supaya bisa bebas dari sini." Dukung Minseok. Sebelah tangannya merangkul Yixing dan memberi pelukan semangat sebagai tanda pertemanan. Dan dibalas oleh Yixing pula.

* * *

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang membereskan peralatan makan bersama dayang-dayang lain, ketika dari jauh ia melihat Joonmyun keluar dari tenda tempat pria tampan itu beristirahat.

Pria itu memakai jubah berwarna coklat madu bergaris vertikal hitam dan memakai selendang polos hijau lembut yang melilit cantik di pucuk kepala hingga leher jenjangnya. Tak lupa dengan syal tebal berwarna putih yang melilit pula pucuk kepala Joonmyun, meninding selendang hijau lembut tersebut. Di bahunya yang tegap, pria tampan itu menyampirkan sebuah tas rotan rajut berwarna abu-abu dan memakai sepatu _boot_ kulit berhak rendah.

Lelaki muda bermata bulat itu mengeryit menangkap penampilan Joonmyun, hendak pergi ke suatu tempat bersama Jongin yang kini tergopog-gopoh menghampiri pria tersebut. Pria berkulit tan eksotis itu pun menanggalkan pakaian prajuritnya, digantikan dengan sebuah jubah abu-abu gelap, selendang tebal putih yang melilit dari kepala hingga leher kokohnya, dan sebuah sabuk kulit berhiaskan manik-manik kayu dimana terdapat sebuah pedang, dua pisau kecil dan satu botol air minum berbentuk gentong.

Dirundung penasaran yang cukup membuatnya terganggu, Kyungsoo pun meminta izin kepada para dayang jika ia akan menghampiri Joonmyun dan Jongin yang mulai beranjak pergi sambil berjalan kaki. Lelaki muda itu berlari kesusahan karena jubahnya yang terasa berat, dan ketika ia berhasil menarik lengan jubah Jongin, begitu selesai menetralkan deru nafasnya yang membabi buta (Kyungsoo tidak kuat berlari walau hanya beberapa meter dekat saja), ia dengan wajah kacau bertanya, "Kalian mau ke mana..? ini sudah malam."

"Aku menemani Joonmyun ke kota, tidak jauh dari sini kok, Kyungsoo." Jongin menjawab sambil mengusap lelehan saliva dari sudut bibir Kyungsoo, kebiasaan lelaki berwajah manis itu ketika berlarian. "Jangan berlarian begitu, lihat! Kau tampak kacau dengan nafasmu itu." tegur Joonmyun dengan raut khawatir.

Kyungsoo menyengir lucu. "Habisnya dari jarak sejauh ini, kalian pasti tidak akan menyahut ketika kupangil. Jongin, aku haus." Jari lentik Kyungsoo mencolek-colek botol minuman yang tergantung di pinggul kiri Jongin. "Ambil, sayang. Hati-hati minumnya." Izin Jongin.

"Kau bisa berteriak, benar..?"

"Joonmyun, kau tahu kalau akhir-akhir ini tenggorokanku sakit. Kau mau membuat kondisinya semakin parah..?"

"Semakin parahpun, aku yang akan menanggung biaya berobatmu."

"Dan ingat, kita sedang dalam perjalanan jauh juga lupa membawa serta dokter Reum. Kau menanggung berobat orang yang sakit di kru perjalananmupun, kau akan tetap kerepotan. Aku tidak suka membuat repot orang, meskipun itu kau sekalipun walau aku menyayangimu," balas Kyungsoo sambil berkacak pinggang. "dan meskipun kau juga merasa tidak keberatan. Tapi ya sudahlah, sudah berlalu. Jadi, kalian mau apa ke kota itu..?" kelereng cantik bening itu berkilat-kilat mengarah ke kota, yang kini samar-samar terdengar alunan musik khas dan sorak-sorakan gembira.

"Dengar suara itu..?" retoris Jooonmyun. "di sana ada festival malam di kota itu, festival yang dirayakan tiap tiga bulan sekali. Beruntung kita bisa menikmatinya sebelum memulai perjalanan lagi, dan siapa tahu aku bisa menemukan barang bagus dan unik di sana." Lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo merasa sebal dengan sifat Joonmyun yang satu itu: mengoleksi barang bagus dan unik, padahal barang-barang semacam itu sudah bertumpuk di kediamannya yang bak istana raja. "Belum puas dengan barang bagus dan unik yang diberikan oleh temanmu si pelaut itu..?"

"Anggap saja kita memberi barang kenang-kenangan di tempat kita bersinggah, Kyungsoo. Kau mau tas rotan sepertiku, benar..? nah, siapa tahu di sana ada yang menjualnya." Rayu Joonmyun. Kelereng bulat Kyungsoo berbinar-binar senang, pipi gembilnya bersemu dan tanpa sadar ia berteriak, "Mau-mau-mau! Aku mau sekali Joonmyun-uhuk-uhuk!"

Jongin dan Joonmyun terkejut dengan suara batuk Kyungsoo, lantas sigap menepuk-nepuk punggung pria muda tersebut dan menyuruhnya untuk kembali minum. "Maaf, aku terlalu senang. He-he-he. Ya sudah, kalian boleh pergi. Jangan lama-lama dan jangan lupa dengan janjimu ya, Joonmyun!"

"Cepat kembali ke tenda dan beristirahat, sayang. Aku rindu dengan suara nyanyianmu, kau tahu?" Pesan Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk persis seperti anak yang penurut. "Hati-hati kalian berdua."

"Beritahu Aram dan Jihal jika sebelum bergegas tidur, mereka mengecek barang-barang, orang-orang kita, dan unta-kudanya." Pesan Joonmyun. "Dan kali ini giliran Bashir, Adidh, dan Jamal yang berjaga." Lanjutnya.

Mereka bertiga berpisah, dengan Kyungsoo yang kini berjalan perlahan menuju tenda tempat ia dan yang lainnya berada untuk istirahat malam ini dan Joonmyun juga Jongin yang berjalan santai kearah kota. Ketiga pria yang berada dalam satu perjalanan sama tersebut sama-sama pula menikmati pemandangan langit malam dimana sang ratu cantik bercengkrama dengan dayang-dayang indahnya, dan sama-sama menikmati hembusan angin malam yang terasa memabukkan ingin dibuai bidadari mimpi.

"Kuharap tidak ada penyamun," gumam Jongin sambil menatap sekitar. Hanya ada gurun dan beberapa pohon palem juga kurma yang berdiri kokoh dengan jarak berjauhan. "sampai saatnya esok kita melanjutkan perjalanan lagi."

"Tidak ada penyamun di tempat ini, Jongin. Kau lihat, 'kan, sepanjang kita melihat tidak ada gua ataupun bukit-bukit pasir untuk mereka bersembunyi. Begitu juga di sekitar tenda-tenda." Joonmyun menyerukan pikirannya. Pria berkulit tan yang merupakan prajurit khususnya sekaligus sang adik kandung mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kau benar, Joonmyun. Oh ya, jangan terlalu lama ya, aku ingin lebih banyak waktu tidur malamnya. Ha-ha-ha!"

Joonmyun mendengus, lalu menjitak pelipis Jongin hingga pria tan itu berteriak nyeri. "Dasar tukang tidur. Kalau kebanyakan tidur, kau akan impoten, mau?"

"Si-Siapa yang bilang..?! Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku. Memang bercanda."

"..."

"Apa..?"

"Tidak. Hanya berpikir jika candaanmu tidak lucu dan aku ingin sekali menebas kepalamu."

"Coba saja kau tebas kepalaku, dan kuyakin setelah itu kau tidak akan hidup tenang bersama Kyungsoo."

"Jangan begitu dong, Joonmyun! Kau tega sekali melakukan hal itu pada adikmu yang manis ini! Menyebalkan, dasar pria lajang!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Jongin menggerutu dalam sebagian perjalanan mereka menuju kota. Terkadang pria itu merasa bahwa ada yang salah dengan hidupnya ketika mengingat bahwa ia mempunyai seorang saudara yang jahil, suka mengancam yang aneh-aneh dan suka barang yang aneh-aneh pula, walaupun tidak dipungkiri jika saudaranya memiliki sisi manis yang lain: melakukan sesuatu diluar dugaan dengan tulus. Seperti perlakuannya kepada para dayang rumah, prajurit-prajurit dan orang-orang rumah lainnya, _juga_ kepada Kyungsoo. Dan Jongin bangga mempunyai saudara macam itu. Ramah, apa adanya, dan disukai oleh semua kalangan.

Meskipun ia merasa heran karena sang saudara tercinta masihlah berstatus lajang.

Joonmyun tampan, berkharisma dan memiliki aura unik tersendiri, Jongin tidak mengelaknya. Pria yang meskipun memiliki masalah dengan tinggi tubuh, akan tetapi ia pintar dalam bersosialisasi, pastilah mudah untuk mendapatkan seorang pendamping. Namun kenyataannya yang sekarang membentang di depan mata, Jongin sendirilah yang lebih dulu menikah dan sang saudara menjadi wali saksi pernikahannya.

Ingin sekali ia bertanya akan perihal masalah ini, tetapi setiap ia ingin mengutarakannya di depan Joonmyun ketika mereka sedang bersantai berdua, lidahnya terasa kelu dan kata-kata yang telah ia persiapkan untuk bertanya pada Joonmyun seolah memberontak tidak ingin keluar. Oleh sebab itu, Jongin berhenti memikirkan masalah tersebut dan membiarkan waktu yang menjawab.

 _Siapa yang tahu, jika Joonmyun akan bertemu dengan pasangan hidupnya di kota itu, sama sepertiku dan Kyungsoo_ , bisik batinnya berpikiran positif.

"Kita sampai, Jongin," kata Joonmyun menyentak lamunan sang saudara. "Mau berpencar atau bagaimana..?" tawar pria itu.

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu melihat ke sekitar yang cukup ramai oleh pengunjung dan tenda-tenda jualan, juga pertunjukan jalanan seperti festival biasanya. Lantas mengedikkan bahunya dan tampak tak acuh, "Terserah kau saja. Tapi karena Kyungsoo tidak ingin kita berlama-lama, sebaiknya kita tidak berpencar." Joonmyun mengangguk menyetujui. "Kalau begitu, kita telusuri saja tenda-tenda jualan di kota ini satu per satu, setelah itu jika kita tidak menemukan barang yang dirasa diinginkan, kita akan pulang."

Maka dari itu, kedua pria berparas tampan tersebut berkeliling tenda-tenda jualan seperti pengunjung lain. Terkadang mereka berhenti di satu tenda dan melihat-lihat barang apa yang dipersembahkan kepada pembeli oleh para penjual, terkadang pula mereka menggeleng tidak menyukai barang tersebut, atau Jongin akan mengangguk dan merogoh lembar uang untuk membeli barang keperluannya dan keperluan Kyungsoo, ataupun Joonmyun yang merautkan wajah tertarik untuk memiliki suatu benda yang dirasanya unik.

Mereka berdua memang benar-benar menikmati keikutsertaan dalam kesenangan festival bulanan kota tempat mereka tak jauh singgah dari perjalanan. Memanfaatkan waktu dan lembar-lembar uang sebaik mungkin untuk benda yang dirasa penting (Jongin) dan benda yang dirasa sedang ia cari (Joonmyun). Tidak terasa mereka memperoleh sesuatu yang menjadi buah tangan untuk pribadi dan para kru perjalanan mereka.

Hingga ketika kedua pria tampan yang selalu menjadi korban lirikan wanita-wanita muda lokal akan beranjak pulang, samar-samar telinga Joonmyun mendengar sebuah seruan tentang penawaran dan permintaan akan budak jualan. Pria tampan itu menoleh ke kanan, menajamkan penglihatannya pada kumpulan orang-orang yang sedang menyaksikan seorang pria berbadan gempal berdiri di atas kotak kayu, dengan beberapa budak yang duduk manis di belakangnya—membuat Joonmyun tertarik untuk menghampiri ketika menyadari ada satu budak manis yang ditunggu oleh dua orang pria berdampingan.

"Jongin, kau masih mempunyai berapa lembar uang..?"

Jongin heran dengan suara Joonmyun yang terdengar berjarak jauh hanya untuk mendadak berhenti tiba-tiba. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mengamati jika Joonmyun menoleh ke arah kanan pria itu. "Apa? Kenapa kau berhenti tiba-tiba, Joonmyun..?" Jongin balik bertanya sambil menghampiri sang saudara.

"Sudah, jawab saja pertanyaanku." Joonmyun sigap menarik lengan Jongin dan menarik tergesa-gesa ke arah sekumpulan orang-orang yang ia pikir sedang terjadi transaksi jual beli budak. "Tiga lembar uang bernilai sepuluh, lima lembar uang bernilai dua lima dan delapan lembar uang bernilai lima puluh. Ada apa? Kenapa kau terburu-buru sekali, Joonmyun..?!"

Joonmyun tidak segera menjawab, matanya fokus kearah seorang pria manis berselendang ungu tipis yang sedang dijaga dari jarak aman oleh dua pria yang berdampingan. Ia juga melihat interaksi antara budak manis tersebut dengan dua pria itu, entah apa yang di bicarakan mereka dari dua sambil berbisik sembunyi-sembunyi, tetapi yang jelas sepertinya ada yang tidak beres antara mereka bertiga. Ia tidak peduli dengan gerutuan orang-orang yang menjadi korban tabrak larinya.

"Joonmyun, pelan-pelan! Ada apa sih, dengan tingkah aneh mendadakmu ini..?!"

Mulai kesal karena Jongin terus menerus bertanya dengan tingkahnya yang mendadak aneh, akhirnya Joonmyun menoleh sedikit ke belakang dengan senyum persis seperti anak kecil yang nakal dan sepasang mata indah yang berkilat-kilat cantik penuh kegembiraan, menjawab pertanyaan sang saudara yang membuat lawan pandangnya itu cukup terkejut masih dengan berlarian.

"Malam ini aku akan menjadi pahlawan untuk orang itu dan memberinya kebebasan, sama seperti ketika aku melakukannya untuk Kyungsoo-mu, Jongin!"

* * *

.

.

.

( **To be Continued** )

.

 **Footnote: a)** Balahisy: jelek **b)** Ridhleh: jijik **c)** Ad-Dayyuutsu: mucikari

.


	3. Chapter 3

Minseok kesal sekali. Selain karena angin malam saat ini yang bahkan terasa lebih dingin daripada tiga bulan yang lalu, hingga membuat alergi angin malamnya kambuh dan bersin-bersin, itu juga karena kekeraskepalaan Yixing yang terus menerus menolak bantuannya. Bantuan Tuan Majikannya. Ia tidak ingin jika teman barunya dibeli bahkan oleh orang yang tidak baik-baik, jadi dengan kesepakatan sepihak, ia memilih tidak ingin pergi bersama tuan majikan barunya melainkan jika Yixing ikut serta.

Tentu saja Yixing tidak menyukai keputusan Minseok. Sangat.

Pria muda itu menolaknya, mengusirnya dengan bisik-bisik agar beberapa _Ad-dayyuutsu_ tidak mendengar keributan mereka berdua, dan meminta kepada majikan Minseok—yang merupakan seorang jendral militer dari negeri seberang untuk membawa pria berpipi tembam itu pergi sebelum alerginya memburuk. Yixing juga tidak ingin membebani jendral muda tersebut jika membelinya hanya demi kepentingan Minseok semata, walau ia tahu alasan keselamatannyalah yang dipermasalahkan oleh pria tersebut.

Sementara itu, sang jendral militer sebenarnya tidak mempermasalahkan keinginan budak barunya, tetapi ia juga cukup riskan dengan tubuh mengigil dan bersin yang terus menerus Minseok perbuat. Dan ia tahu, jubahnya yang tidak terlalu tebal belum cukup hangat di tubuh mungilnya, maka dari itu, bersama-sama Yixing ia membujuk Minseok untuk kembali ke penginapan, memintanya untuk istirahat di sana sementara sang Jendral akan kembali dan mengawasi Yixing. Posisinya terjepit diantara keduanya, dan keduanya sama-sama tidak ingin mengalah. Membuat sang Jendral militer muda nyaris menggeram frustasi jika ia tidak mendengar minseok yang bersin-bersin lagi dalam dekapannya.

"Lihat!" bisik Yixing sebal. "Lihat wajah kamu! Cepat pergi dari sini dan hangatkan tubuh, Minseok!" gemasnya.

Minseok menggeleng, ia memilih menahan bersinnya dengan punggung tangan, membiarkan hidung dan kedua pipinya memerah menyedihkan. "Tidak." Katanya. "aku akan pergi jika kamu baik-baik saja, dibeli oleh orang baik-baik. Jika tidak," ia menoleh kikuk ke wajah majikannya. "jika tidak, aku tidak ingin ikut bersama tuan. Maafkan aku."

Jendral militer muda itu berdecak, lalu menghembuskan nafas frustasi, hingga akhirnya ia membalas ucapan Minseok sambil mendekapnya lebih hangat. "Kamu tetap ikut denganku, dan Yixing juga." Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di ujung bibir Minseok yang gemetar. "tetapi kamu harus mau aku bawa ke penginapan dan serahkan sisanya padaku. Kamu hanya menunggu di sana, bagaimana?"

Yixing dan Minseok hendak kembali mengucapkan penolakan dari tawaran sang jendral ketika tiba-tiba Yixing merasa lengannya tertarik kasar. Mengabaikan pekikan kaget dari Minseok dan desas-desus merendahkan budak-budak lain yang merasa iri dengan Yixing yang dipilih selanjutnya untuk dijual. Ia digiring mendekati salah satu _Ad-dayyuutsu_ yang masih berkoar-koar menjajakan budak jualannya diatas kotak kayu, hingga pada akhirnya didorong kasar oleh pria yang menariknya. Yixing terjerembab hampir membentur salah satu ujung kotak kayu, dan akan memprotes ketika ia menyadari jika dirinya sedang menjadi bahan rebutan orang-orang.

* * *

.

.

(" _Now we've come so far from darkness_

 _And will never be apart._

 _So we leave for tomorrow,_

 _To start our lives again._

 _Find me there, my tiny feathers_

 _Of my holy ancient days,_

 _You will calm all my sadness_

 _And ring your song, only for me_

 _Find me there, my tiny feathers_

 _Of my holy ancient days,_

 _I will calm all your sadness,_

 _and sing my song, only for you_." – Ring Your Song © Kajiura Yuki)

* * *

.

.

 **Ring Your Song**

.

 **Screenplays!Sulay and others**

.

 **T**

.

 **I don't own anything, except storyline**

.

 **Akai Momo**

.

 **Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Boys Love/ Alternative Universe with much baby typos**

.

 **No like, don't read!**

.

 **Summary!** :

Cerita antara seorang pemuda miskin dan sebatang kara yang memutuskan untuk menjadi menjadi budak jualan dengan seorang pria saudagar kaya raya yang kebetulan singgah di kota tempatnya berada. Bersama dengan matahari yang merangkak tiap detik waktu, gumpalan awan putih bagai kapas yang mengantung di langit biru, angin padang pasir yang kasar menyengat-nyengat kulit dan butiran-butiran pasir berwarna kuning pudar tempat mereka berpijak dan melangkah maju menuju harapan baru, sepasang majikan dan budak itu perlahan mulai menikmati sensasi menyenangkan yang menggelitik hati bernama cinta.

 **Wealthy-Merchant**!Joonmyun dan **Slave**!Yixing

 **Era!1001 Arabian Night**

* * *

.

.

1) Halo. Panggil aku Momo atau Akai. ^^

2) Tidak ada perubahan _rating_. Kenapa? Sebab aku ingin memberikan cerita tentang perbudakan yang berbeda daripada yang lain, yang tidak menonjolkan kegiatan kasar budak-membudaki apalagi yang berbau seksual, karena aku yakin ada kisah sisi manis dan romantis dari tentang seorang budak/ hamba sahaya bersama majikannya.

3) Dan ngomong-ngomong, aku bersin-bersin terus. Aku tidak seperti Minseok ya, aku alergi debu dan itu artinya sebentar lagi datang tamu yang bernama pilek. Efek musim kemarau-pancaroba. Apa diantara kalian ada yang seperti itu? *tengkurap*

4) **Special** **thanks! a)** _Reviewers_ **b)** _Favers-Followers_ **c)** _Readers_

 _5) Rnr_ jika kalian ingin memperpanjang masa hidup kelanjutan ff ini. :D

* * *

.

.

 **3rd Nights "** **Bargaining** **"**

* * *

.

.

Jongin tertegun. Bahkan para _Ad-dayyuutsu_ di kota singgah ini lebih-lebih kasar dan parah daripada di kota singgah tempatnya bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Setidaknya, para Ad-dayyuutsu di sana mengerti beberapa poin tentang jual-beli: _barang dengan kondisi bagus dan cantik akan dibeli mahal oleh para pembeli_. Tetapi di tempat ini? Bahkan merekapun acuh tidak acuh dengan kondisi budak jualannya. Dan tetap meminta harga tinggi.

"Rakus. Tamak." Bisikan Jongin dibawa oleh angin malam. "pantas saja mereka bertubuh tambun dan gempal-gempal. Sangat _subur_."

Sementara itu, Joonmyun memilih diam mengamati situasi kondisi. Ia berdiri di samping kanan Jongin, bersidekap, mengintai setiap wajah orang-orang yang membuang suara demi menawarkan harga tertinggi untuk budak yang kini sedang dipamerkan.

Budak manis yang berhasil menghipnotisnya walau hanya melihat dari jarak kejauhan. Budak pria muda yang tampak jauh berbeda daripada budak-budak lainnya yang berpakaian mencolok menarik perhatian-menarik simpati-menggoda para pembeli untuk memilih mereka. Budak yang tampak tegar dan rapuh disaat bersamaan, membuatnya tergelitik untuk menyelamatkannya, untuk membebaskannya dan untuk membawanya melihat dunia luas yang menakjubkan. Dan Joonmyun ingin sekali melakukannya pada pria manis itu. Sangat.

"Sebenarnya," suara Jongin memutuskan sebagian fokus utama Joonmyun. "sebenarnya kamu datang dan ikut di dalam kerumunan ini untuk apa?" tanyanya. "Kamu tidak mungkin hanya untuk menjadi penonton pasif bukan, Joonmyun? Kalau iya, aku ingatkan!" kini nada bicara Jongin terkesan ingin dituruti. "jika Kyungsoo tidak ingin kita berlama-lama dan kita tidak lagi memiliki hal penting di tempat ini."

"Sudah aku bilang, Jongin," Joonmyun kembali memfokuskan pada kegiatan sebelumnya, yang kali ini air mukanya menampilkan wajah dingin tatkala melihat ada salah seorang penawar bermuka tidak baik-baik yang sangat menginginkan Yixing. "aku ingin menjadi pahlawan lagi kali ini. Dan harus berhasil, sama seperti yang kulakukan pada Kyungsoo."

"Cukup aneh. Apa kali ini sikap heroik kamu sedang kambuh atau memang kamu sedang ingin melakukan hal yang cukup hebat di depan seseorang yang membuatmu tertarik?" curiga Jongin.

Joonmyun terdiam cukup lama, kelereng hitam seperti langit malam berbintang cantik itu kini memberanikan diri menatap wajah Yixing, budak manis yang kini duduk bersimpuh sambil memperhatikan kerumunan orang-orang yang tertarik untuk melakukan transaksi jual beli. Tampak canggung, takut, tapi ia menutupinya dengan ekspresi acuh tak acuh. Joonmyun menyukainya, pria muda itu tampak seperti sebuah buku yang mudah dibaca walau hanya dilihat melalui kover bukunya.

Hingga pada akhirnya, kelereng mereka saling bersirobok.

Keduanya cukup terkejut, dan tidak menyangka jika lawan pandangnya memiliki iris mata yang begitu memikat dan membuatnya berdebar-debar. Terutama Yixing, yang entah mengapa ia merasa senang dan malu tatkala mata itu menatap lekat-lekat padanya, seolah hendak menelanjanginya, menembus jiwa dan raga, namun ia sangat menyukainya. Apalagi ketika Joonmyun dengan sudi memberikan senyum ramah yang renyah, sampai-sampai Yixing berubah menjadi pria kikuk yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Dan Joonmyun menyukai reaksi atas senyum yang ia berikan padanya, dilihat dari Yixing yang berjengit kecil, bibirnya menganga lucu, matanya membulat sekilas lalu berkaca-kaca menggemaskan dan terdapat sapuan merah delima di kedua pipinya yang seputih susu. Tangannya yang terdapat gelang manik-manik dan perak tua berlari menuju tengkuk, menggaruk-garuk daerah yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu gatal itu.

Pria saudagar itu terkekeh. Tawa kecilnya membuat sang saudara mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ada apa?"

"lelaki itu lucu sekali."

"Kamu menyukainya, Joonmyun?"

"Sangat." Joonmyun menoleh sedikit, menatap saudaranya dengan senyum dan mata yang lagi-lagi berbinar seperti anak kecil. Tampak polos, bersemangat dan penuh kasih sayang di sana. Jongin menyukainya. "kamu pikir untuk apa aku datang kemari jika bukan untuk membebaskan dan memerdekakan seseorang budak?" retoris pria saudagar itu. "Jongin, kamu mau membantuku, bukan?"

Jongin diam. Kemudian tersenyum dan menepuk bahu saudara tuanya. "Aku akan, Joonmyun. Pasti. Tetapi, kenapa kamu tidak ikut menawar harga seperti mereka-mereka semua?"

Hendak saudaranya menjawab, Jongin mendengar suara seorang _Ad-dayyuutsu_ yang dengan lantang berkata bahwa seorang pedagang dari kota sebelah berhasil menawarkan harga sebesar tiga puluh lembar uang senilai lima puluh dan dua puluh lembar uang senilai dua puluh lima. Jumlah harga yang cukup mengaggetkan, baik bagi Yixing, Joonmyun, Jongin, Minseok dan tuan majikannya juga Jamila yang sedari awal pelelangan tampak percaya diri akan adanya orang yang berniat membelinya. Lalu, berkata lagi sang _Ad-dayyuutsu_ bahwa tidak ada penawar lain yang menawarkan harga lebih tinggi dari harga tersebut, juga memberi waktu tigapuluh detik bagi penawar lain. Namun tidak ada yang berani.

Sambil itu, salah seorang dari kerumunan melangkah maju mendekati sang _Ad-dayyuutsu_ yang memberitahu bahwa dialah yang menawarkan harga fantastis tersebut. Seorang pria setengah abad yang tampak angkuh dan berwajah tidak baik-baik.

Kenyataan yang semula membuat Jamila iri dengki dengan penawaran harga mahal untuk Yixing menjadi terkikik-kikik merendahkan, mengasihani Yixing dengan arti sebaliknya.

Yixing yang mengetahui itu, tanpa sadar merautkan wajah terkejut, takut, bingung dan ingin menangis, terutama bahwa yang akan menjadi tuan majikannya adalah pria berwajah tidak baik-baik, pria yang sedari awal tidak Yixing sukai karena raut muka tidak baik-baiknya. Sedangkan Minseok, memohon-mohon kepada sang jendral militer untuk membeli Yixing dengan harga tinggi. Sang jendral yang akhirnya sadar dari terkejutnya, hendak mengangkat tangan tinggi untuk membeli Yixing, setelah Joonmyun lebih dulu melakukannya.

"Tiga puluh lima lembar uang senilai lima puluh dan tiga puluh lima lembar uang senilai duapuluhlima, _Ad-dayyuutsu_." Kata Joonmyun.

Semua orang di sana sangat kaget. Tidak menyangka, ada seorang pria yang berteriak dengan penuh semangat menawar harga yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya, yang bahkan pria itu tidak terlihat mengikuti acara tawar menawar sedari awal.

Fakta itulah yang membuat pedangan setengah abad berwajah tidak baik-baik merasa terhinakan. Pria itu meradang dan menolak Joonmyun bahwa ia tidak bisa menawarkan harga karena tidak mengikuti sesi tawar menawar. Pria setengah abad itu juga menuduh bahwa apa yang Joonmyun lakukan tidak sah dan tidak berhak disahkan. Sementara itu, Joonmyun membalas dengan berkata bahwa sang _Ad-Dayyuutsu_ bahkan tidak memiliki aturan mengikat seperti itu, dan selama ada orang yang bisa menawarkan harga lebih daripada yang lainnya, maka tidak akan ada masalah.

"Kecuali jika anda memiliki beberapa lembar lebih uang di kantung anda, tuan." Joonmyun tersenyum biasa seolah tidak memancing emosi seseorang.

"Aku tidak terima!" seru pedagang setengah abad berpipi tirus dan bermuka masam tersebut. Ia menoleh kasar kepada _Ad-dayyuutsu_ yang hanya membisu berdiri diatas kotak kayu selama sesi debat antara pria itu dengan Joonmyun. Tidak berniat melerai karena ia pikir itu akan menambah banyaknya kerumunan orang-orang untuk datang kemari. "Katakan pada pria tidak tahu diri itu," tunjuk sang pedagang kasar pada wajah Joonmyun. Joonmyun hanya menganggapnya dengan senyum santai, tidak dengan Jongin yang sebelah tangannya siap untuk menarik pedangnya. "bahwa ia tidak berhak ikut serta dalam pelelangan ini! karena dia tidak mengikuti sesi tawar menawar dari awal!"

"Maafkan saya, tuan," kata sang _Ad-Dayyuutsu_ dengan muka ramah. "tapi apa yang pria itu katakan memang benar. Selama ada yang menawar diatas harga tawaran tuan, dia berhak untuk mendapatkan budak yang kami tawarkan sekarang."

"Kecuali jika anda memiliki beberapa lembar lebih uang di kantung anda, tuan." Ulang Joonmyun. Lelaki itu sedikit menunduk untuk menyamarkan seringainya. Ia sangat menyukai ekspresi pedagang arogan di hadapannya, juga tatapan penuh sirat rasa mohon pertolongan yang dilayangkan Yixing padanya. "saran saya, sebaiknya anda memilih yang lain, bagaimana? Saya rasa masih banyak penawaran menarik lain di belakang sana." Lanjutnya.

Tetapi, saran tersebut tidak diindahkan oleh sang pedagang setengah abad. Ia hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi arogan yang tampak beringas, lalu tidak disangka-sangka, pria tua itu mengeluarkan cemeti karet berwarna hitam dari jubah abu-abu terangnya, memamerkannya pada seluruh pasang mata kerumunan, dan ia tampak bangga juga senang tatkala melihat raut wajah terkejut milik Joonmyun juga Yixing.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengalah. Aku akan merelakan budak ini untuk pria tidak tahu diri itu," katanya. Ia menggerak-gerakkan cemeti karet yang selalu ia gunakan untuk membuat kuda-kudanya menuruti perintahnya di permukaan butir-butir pasir. Menimbulkan bunyi nyaring antara karet dan butir-butir pasir yang kasar.

Membuat orang-orang pada kerumunan berseru ngeri dan membuat Yixing menjauhkan diri dari jangkauan pedangan tua tersebut, terutama ketika pria itu menatap pongah dirinya sambil menyeret-nyeret kasar si cemeti. Yixing bergetar ketakutan, dan tanpa sadar bibirnya yang ikut bergetar memohon-mohon pada sang pedagang untuk tidak mencambuknya, diiringi isak-isak tangis polos.

Namun lirihan itu seolah tidak terdengar di sepasang indera pendengaran sang pedagang tua. Pria setengah abad itu justru terkekeh-kekeh, lantas mengangkat cemeti karetnya tinggi-tinggi, menantang pemandangan langit malam dan hembusan angin malam gurun pasir, untuk selanjutnya menukik cantik menuju tubuh Yixing yang tidak kuasa bergerak menjauhi jangkauan cemeti karet tersebut.

"Setelah aku melukai budak ini paling tidak tiga cambukan cemeti!"

* * *

.

.

( **To be continued** )

.


	4. Chapter 4

Jongin muak dengan pedagang angkuh dan jelek itu. Sangat, sampai-sampai rasanya ia akan datang menghampiri pria paruh baya berwajah culas itu dan mengatakannya dengan keras bahwa wajahnya tidak mengenakkan untuk dipandang. Dan dengan keinginan pria paruh baya itu yang hendak mencambuk budak yang ingin diselamatkan Joonmyun karena merasa tidak terima jika tidak memilikinya, membuat Jongin semakin meradang.

Maka, sebelum tali karet cambukan yang berwarna hitam itu menampar-nampar tubuh sang budak, Jongin sigap menarik pedang kebanggaannya, melibas tali cambuk itu dan setelahnya mengacungkan mata pedangnya kearah leher berkeriput pria paruh baya tersebut di balik sorbannya, tiga sentimeter lagi pedang itu akan membantainya jika pria culas nan temperamental itu tidak segera menahan reflek tubuhnya.

Apa yang ia lakukan membuat orang-orang semakin terkejut, bahkan kerumunan semakin banyak hanya untuk melihat apa gerangan yang terjadi di lapak penjualan budak tersebut, namun Jongin memilih acuh tak acuh.

Ia hanya diam, dengan bibir tertutup rapat dan rahang maskulinnya yang mengeras. Matanya menatap nyalang pada wajah pria culas itu yang kini menatap ngeri dan kesal kearah mata pedang Jongin. Ia merasa kalah jika cambuknya dilawan oleh sebilah pedang perak berhiaskan mutiara hitam dan lempengan emas kuning yang berkilau-kilau cantik milik pria berkulit tan tersebut.

"A-a-ap-apa yang kamu lakukan, kurang ajar..?!" katanya kalut.

Jongin mendekatkan mata pedangnya, bahkan kini pria baruh baya itu bisa merasakan jika mata pedangnya yang tajam menyentuh dingin jakunnya yang mencuat ketakutan. "Aku hanya melindungi sesuatu berharga milik saudaraku dari tangan-tangan kotor dan culas yang tidak tahu diri sepertimu, tuan."

* * *

.

.

(" _Now we've come so far from darkness_

 _And will never be apart._

 _So we leave for tomorrow,_

 _To start our lives again._

 _Find me there, my tiny feathers_

 _Of my holy ancient days,_

 _You will calm all my sadness_

 _And ring your song, only for me_

 _Find me there, my tiny feathers_

 _Of my holy ancient days,_

 _I will calm all your sadness,_

 _and sing my song, only for you_." – Ring Your Song © Kajiura Yuki)

* * *

.

.

 **Ring Your Song**

.

 **Screenplays!Sulay and others**

.

 **T**

.

 **I don't own anything, except storyline**

.

 **Akai Momo**

.

 **Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Boys Love/ Alternative Universe with much baby typos**

.

 **No like, don't read!**

.

 **Summary!** :

Cerita antara seorang pemuda miskin dan sebatang kara yang memutuskan untuk menjadi menjadi budak jualan dengan seorang pria saudagar kaya raya yang kebetulan singgah di kota tempatnya berada. Bersama dengan matahari yang merangkak tiap detik waktu, gumpalan awan putih bagai kapas yang mengantung di langit biru, angin padang pasir yang kasar menyengat-nyengat kulit dan butiran-butiran pasir berwarna kuning pudar tempat mereka berpijak dan melangkah maju menuju harapan baru, sepasang majikan dan budak itu perlahan mulai menikmati sensasi menyenangkan yang menggelitik hati bernama cinta.

 **Wealthy-Merchant**!Joonmyun dan **Slave**!Yixing

 **Era!1001 Arabian Night**

* * *

.

.

1) Panggil aku Momo atau Akai.

2) Aku kembali setelah sekian lama hiatus untuk kesibukan ospek. :D

3) Dan aku tidak bisa menambah jumlah _wordcount_ -nya untuk waktu dekat ini, tapi pasti nanti aku akan menambahnya jika memang perlu. Mohon pengertian bersamanya ya, kawan semua.

4) **Special** **thanks! a)** _reviewers_ **b)** _favers-Followers_ **c)** _Readers_

 _5) Rnr_ untuk _fast update_. :D

* * *

.

.

 **4th** **Nights "** **Hero** **"**

* * *

.

.

Sementara dengan Joonmyun, pria itu cukup terkejut dengan aksi mendadak yang dilakukan saudara sedarahnya, bahkan ia ingat jika ketika mereka hendak membeli Kyungsoo, Jongin tidak seagresif seperti ini, tidak seemosional seperti ini. Tapi mungkin Joonmyun pun akan melakukan hal yang sama apabila seseorang ingin melakukan ancaman berbahaya padanya, pada sesuatu yang sangat berharga baginya.

Maka, ia menyerahkan pedagang paruh baya temperamen tersebut ke tangan Jongin, sedangkan ia memilih untuk melangkah mendekati sang _Ad-dayuuttsu_ dengan sebelah tangannya yang merogoh-rogoh ruang dalam kantung tas rotannya, mengambil beberapa lembar uang yang ia janjikan untuk membeli Yixing dan menyerahkannya kepada lelaki yang masih berdiri di atas kotak kayu kokoh itu.

Joonmyun menarik tangan kanan sang _Ad-dayuuttsu_ , menyerahkan lembar uang dengan ketebalan yang luar biasa di telapak tangannya yang berjari-jari agak gemuk dan kasar, "Ini uang yang saya janjikan untuk membeli budak itu, sisanya akan dibayar oleh pria yang sedang mengancungkan pedangnya pada pria paruh baya itu," kelereng kembarnya yang cantik melirik Yixing yang kini berada dalam rengkuhan hangat Minseok untuk meredakan rasa takut dan kagetnya. Bahkan Joonmyun samar-samar melihat jika tubuh itu bergetar dan bulir-bulir air mata jatuh bebas menghantam tanah berpasir gurun tempat mereka berpijak. "terima kasih untuk pelelangannya dan tolong beri saya kunci borgol untuk budak itu sekarang."

"Sama-sama, tuanku." Kata _Ad-dayuuttsu_ dengan kikuk dan terbata-bata, bahkan ia mengorek-ngorek kantung kainnya yang terdapat semua kunci borgol para budak yang ia jualkan kepada orang-orang, dan ketika ia menemukan kunci yang didapatkan, dengan gemetar ia menyerahkannya pada Joonmyun. "Ini kuncinya, tuanku. Mulai sekarang budak itu sepenuhnya milik tuanku."

Dehaman untuk sang _Ad-dayuuttsu_ dari Joonmyun, dan setelah kunci itu ia dapatkan, ia segera melangkah mendekati Yixing yang kini mulai tenang. Bahkan air mata dan tubuhnya tidak lagi tampan di kelereng wajah yang mempesona milik Joonmyun, meskipun kelereng indah Yixing masih berkaca-kaca karena rasa kejut dan bingung. Tapi begitu Joonmyun kembali melancarkan senyum ramahnya yang sangat menenangkan, lagi-lagi entah mengapa, Yixing kembali merasa bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja bersamanya, merasa senang sekali dan juga sangat malu.

Karenanya, sebagai menutupi rasa gugup dan kikuknya, ia memilih untuk menggosok-gosokkan lengannya yang dipeluk oleh angin malam gurun yang cukup dingin dan membalas senyum kelegaan Minseok padanya yang akhirnya dibeli oleh pria baik-baik.

Yixing benar-benar menyukainya. Mereka memang baru bertemu sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi Yixing merasa bahwa ia tidak akan ragu untuk menyukai Joonmyun walaupun mungkin membutuhkan waktu untuk beradaptasi dengan pria tampan itu sebagai majikan barunya. Tapi Yixing tidak menyesalinya. Tidak sama sekali.

"Halo."

Sebuah suara khas pria dewasa menyambut indera pendengaran Yixing dan orang-orang disekelilingnya, dan refleks ia menoleh ke sumber suara, untuk kemudian matanya kembalki berbenturan pandangan dengan milik Joonmyun dengan jarak yang cukup dekat dari sebelumnya. Nyaris membuat Yixing terkejut dan menahan nafas beberapa detik, sebelum kemudian ia mengangguk kecil dan menjawab sapaannya lirih, "Selamat malam, tuanku."

Joonmyun terkekeh seperti anak kecil polos yang berbahagia, karena ia senang sekali mendengar suara merdu yang mengalir dari bibir Yixing. Terdengar seperti melodi dari petikan harpa emas yang biasa dimainkan malaikat-malaikat ataupun peri-peri yang cantik.

Mengabaikan beragam tatapan dari orang-orang, ia menarik kedua kaki Yixing yang semula tertekuk ke kiri belakang, lalu memasukkan salah satu dari dua kunci yang ia dapatkan dari _Ad-dayuutsu_ untuk membuka borgol kakinya.

Sejenak, jari jemari Joonmyun yang besar dan hangat menyentuh ringan kulit pergelangan kaki Yixing yang agak memerah karena borgol berkarat yang ia kenakan, borgol yang bahkan ukurannya sangat pas-pasan di pergelangan kakinya hingga menimbulkan sensasi tidak nyaman ketika melangkah. Sentuhan itu membuat Yixing seperti terkena sengatan listrik namun tidak melukainya, yang ada justru memberikannya rasa nyaman dan aman dan terasa manis.

"Pergelangan kakimu terluka." Kata Joonmyun.

Yixing menggeleng kaku, lalu menutup merah-merah pada pergelangan kakinya dengan tangannya setelah tangga Joonmyun tidak lagi menyentuh di sana. "Ini akan sembuh tidak lama lagi, tuanku."

"Benarkah?" sangsi Joonmyun. Meskipun Yixing mengangguk dengan pandangan yakin dan memintanya untuk percaya, namun tidak begitu saja Joonmyun melakukannya. Maka, ia memilih untuk pura-pura mengiyakan dan berkata dalam hati bahwa ia akan meminta tolong Kyungsoo untuk mengobatinya nanti. "Berikan tanganmu."

Perlahan, Yixing mengarahkan tangannya pada Joonmyun, menyerahkan pada majikan barunya untuk membuka borgol terakhir pertanda bahwa ia akan segera bebas dari jeratan sang mucikari.

Dan setelah Joonmyun meraih tangannya, menggenggamnya lembut,

Menghantarkan rasa hangat yang ia rindukan dari orang tuanya yang telah tiada,

Memberinya kekuatan untuk bertahan hidup dan melangkah untuk melanjutkannya,

Begitu kunci perak itu masuk ke dalam lubang borgol dan berputar menimbulkan bunyi _krek_ yang nyaring, mulai malam itu juga dengan disaksikan bulan purnama dan gugusan bintang-bintang menakjubkan karya Tuhan yang Maha Agung, Yixing telah menjadi milik Joonmyun.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Kelegaan menghampiri Minseok seutuhnya, mengetahui jika Joonmyun-lah yang membeli Yixing, bukan pria paruh baya yang angkuh-temperamental-culas-dan berwajah tidak baik-baik dan bukan pula yang lainnya.

Namun bukan berarti ia tidak akan merasa sedih. Karena ia tahu, saat-saat seperti inilah salah satunya, dimana ia akan berpisah dengan Yixing—teman barunya setelah sekian lama Luhan pergi.

Memikirkan bahwa mereka akan berpisah tak lama lagi dan mungkin tak akan bertemu lagi dalam waktu dekat, cukup membuat Minseok mulai terisak kecil. Bulir-bulir air mata bergerombolan di pelupuk matanya yang sipit nan cantik, mati-matian ia berusaha untuk tidak membiarkan Yixing dalam rengkuhannya sadar akan hal itu, karenanya ia memilih untuk segera mnghapus air matanya diam-diam dengan agak kasar dan semakin merengkuh Yixing dengan erat.

Dan beruntunglah, ketika Yixing menoleh kearahnya sambil tersenyum kecil, air matanya telah hilang dan di tengah cahaya yang temaram seperti saat ini, Yixing tidak menyadari mata sembabnya.

Dan ketika Joonmyun telah membuka semua borgol yang mengikat Yixing, maka mau tidak mau Minseok melepaskan rengkuhannya, merelakan Yixing untuk diambil alih Joonmyun yang menjadi majikan baru temannya tersebut. Minseok ikhlas, sama ikhlasnya ketika ia melihat Luhan dibawa pergi oleh majikannya dengan tangan yang saling bertautan, namun do'anya tidak pernah berhenti mengalir deras dalam hatinya, untuk dirinya sendiri dan tentu saja untuk kedua temannya yang berharga.

"Kamu tidak marah padaku, bukan?"

Sebuah suara menyapa gendang telinga kanannya. Itu adalah majikannya, yang kini merundukkan tubuhnya untuk membenarkan letak jubah tipis milik sang majikan yang ia kenakan demi menghalau hawa dingin yang menusuk-nusuk kulit. Pertanyaan yang membuat Minseok melongokan bibirnya dan menatap heran pria jendral militer muda tersebut.

"Saya tidak mengerti, tuanku."

"Kamu tidak marah padaku karena aku tidak bisa membawa Yixing bersamamu, Minseok?"

Minseok terdiam. Menatap lurus pada bola mata yang kini menatap lekat dirinya pula. Bola mata indah, yang ketika di dalamnya seolah Minseok melihat gugusan bintang-bintang ajaib persis di langit malam atasnya.

Tak lama, sebuah senyum tipis terpahat di wajahnya, lalu melebar dan membentuk senyum cantik yang akhirnya telah ia perlihatkan pertama kali kepada tuan majikannya yang baik. Senyum cantik yang memberikan efek luar biasa pula bagi sang jendral, hingga ia pun itu tersenyum dengan sebelah tangannya menjalari pipinya yang terasa dingin.

"Saya tidak, tuanku." Kata Minseok. Ia menyamankan wajahnya pada kedua tangan besar yang kini saling menghangatkan wajahnya. "Saya senang jika Yixing dimiliki oleh pria baik seperti anda."

"Kamu jujur sekali." jendral muda dari negeri sebrang itu tertawa kecil. "Aku suka. Beruntungnya aku mendapatkan yang sepertimu. Kuharap ke depannya aku bisa mengenal lebih jauh tentangmu, Minseok." Minseok merona mendengarnya, tak kuasa membalas hingga ia memilih berdeham kikuk dan merunduk.

Jendral militer itu melirik kearah Yixing, yang masih saling bertatapan dengan Joonmyun, dan lalu mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Jongin yang kini membayar sisa pembeliannya kepada Ad-dayuutssu, setelah akhirnya ia berhasil membuat bungkam sang pedagang kota sebelah yang hendak membuat kekacauan. Bahkan jendral muda itu menyadari jika sang pedagang telah pergi entah kemana, dan ia tidak peduli melainkan memilih mengajak Minseok berdiri dan pergi menuju penginapan.

Inginnya, sang Jendral militer muda berwajah simetris itu pergi bersama Minseok tanpa berpamitan, merasa tidak enak menganggu momentum manis Yixing dan Joonmyun, namun tidak bagi Minseok, ia ingin, walau hanya satu dua kalimat, ia menyampaikan salam perpisahan. Maka dari itu, setelah meminta izin kepada Joonmyun untuk berbicara sejenak dengan Yixing, Joonmyun mengangguk dan memilih untuk bercengkraman singkat dengan majikan Minseok yang mengajaknya berkenalan, sedangkan Yixing dan Minseok berjalan mundur menjauhi lapak jual-beli budak tempat mereka dulu.

"Aku senang do'a kita terkabulkan." Minseok mendahului. Lelaki manis bermata sipit itu menatap ramah dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya yang gembil. "tapi aku sedih karena kita akan berpisah tak lama lagi."

"Minseok." Yixing memelaskan wajahnya. Sangat tidak menyukai kalimat terakhir yang diutarakan Minseok dengan senyum ringan tanpa beban. "Minseok, aku tidak suka dengan kalimatmu yang terakhir itu."

"Aku juga tidak, tapi apa yang bisa kukatakan untuk menjelaskan kondisi kita tidak lama lagi, Yixing?" Minseok masih tetap mempertahankan ekspresinya: tersenyum tanpa beban.

Yixing kesal, karenanya ia menampar kedua pipi gembil Minseok hingga lelaki manis itu terkejut dan meloloskan bulir-bulir air mata, membuat Minseok kalah dan memilih untuk diam ketika Yixing menceramahinya macam-macam.

Yixing berkata padanya bahwa ia marah dengan ucapan Minseok tadi, sangat marah sampai-sampai ia ingin menangis dan memarahi dirinya sendiri. Namun ia tidak bisa mengeluh, karena inilah hidup. Ia juga berkata dan memberi perngertian pada Minseok, bahwa setiap ada pertemuan pasti akan ada perpisahan, dan mungkin disetiap ada pertemuan pertama akan berlanjut ke pertemuan selanjutnya tanpa diduga-duga, dan Yixing mengharapkan itu terjadi pada mereka.

Kalimat itu membuat Minseok luluh dan terenyuh, ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa melainkan mengangguk mempercayai apa yang Yixing ucapkan. Hatinya yang semula memberontak menolak perpisahan kedua dengan teman barunya, perlahan mulai tenang dan menerima dengan ikhlas, karena ia tahu, suatu saat nanti entah kapan itu terjadi, mereka akan bertemu kembali di suatu tempat jauh. _Bersama-sama dengan Luhan_ , benaknya menenangkan Minseok.

"Aku berpikir sesuatu," Yixing melepaskan tangkupan tangannya pada wajah Minseok, ketika ia melihat gelang perak dan gelang manik-manik berharga miliknya. Lantas, tanpa berpikir panjang, ia melepaskan gelang perak hadiah dari sang nenek tercinta untuk kemudian langsung ia pasangkan pada pergelangan tangan kanan Minseok. "kalau mungkin benda ini akan membuatmu ingat padaku, Minseok."

"Ini gelang berharga milikmu," tolak Minseok yang hendak melepaskannya, namun tangan Yixing lebih dulu menghempaskannya, membiarkan gelang perak berukir indah khas kota Damaskus menggantung indah di sana. "A-aku tidak bisa menerimanya, Yixing. Ini gelang berharga milikmu."

"Karena gelang itu adalah gelang berharga yang kuberikan untukmu, kamu harus bisa menerima dan menjaganya. Kamu mau berjanji?"

"Yixing, aku tidak yakin—"

"—Minseok, aku memberikan gelang berharga ini karena aku ingin kamu mengingat keberadaanku dalam hidupmu, meskipun dalam waktu pertemuan kita yang singkat ini."

Minseok membisu, lalu melempar pandangan pada gelang perak yang melingkar manis di tangannya, sangat cocok dengan kulitnya yang putih kekuningan. Menatap sayu dan sendu sesaat, ketika tak lama matanya berbinar-binar mengingat sesuatu.

Yixing menukikkan sedikit ujung kedua alisnya, begitu melihat Minseok menyibak beberapa helai rambut di sebelah kirinya, dan membeo lucu begitu mengetahui bahwa Minseok hendak melepaskan salah satu anting _ruby_ cantik dari daun telinganya. Yixing menyuruh Minseok untuk tidak macam-macam pada anting yang merupakan satu-satunya benda tentang keluarga lelaki manis itu, tapi Minseok menghiraukannya. Ia memilih untuk tetap melepaskan, lalu mengambil tangan Yixing untuk membiarkan anting _ruby_ itu tergeletak di sana.

"Jika kamu memberiku benda berharga sebagai kenang-kenangan dan janji yang harus kujaga," kata Minseok dengan nada yakin. "maka kamu juga harus begitu padaku, Yixing."

Hening menerpa mereka. Dibalik bising orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka berdiri, dibalik lampu temaram yang bersumber dari lapak-lapak para pedagang, dibalik pemandangan kanvas gelap yang menggantungkan bintang-bintang cantik dan bulan purnama indah negeri timur tengah, ditengah angin malam padang pasir yang berlarian menyapa dunia ketika malam membentang, Minseok dan Yixing saling melempar senyum. Tak lama tertawa, lantas saling mendekat dan memberikan pelukan erat yang hangat.

Saling mengisi bekal kerinduan dalam hati masing-masing dan membiarkan hati menguncupkan do'a-do'a penyerta perjalanan mereka agar semoga mereka dalam kondisi hidup yang lebih baik untuk ke depannya.

"Kamu adalah pahlawan untukku, Minseok."

"Kamu juga, Yixing, kamu juga. Kamu datang ketika aku hampir lagi-lagi memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh karena tidak tahan sendirian di sana."

Sementara itu tak jauh dari kedua lelaki menawan yang saling berpelukan, tiga pria saling berpandangan dengan garis melengkung indah dan bersalaman, lalu ikut berpelukan singkat dan mengucapkan terima kasih atas pertemuan singkat yang cukup berkesan. Kemudian, bersama-sama menyusul sang budak yang telah mereka bebaskan, untuk membawanya pergi menjauh dari tempat terkutuk itu dan memperlihatkan sisi lain indah dan menakjubkannya dunia di ujung belahan nun jauh di sana.

* * *

.

.

( **To Be Continued** )

.


End file.
